


take my time, take it easier

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Glory Hole, M/M, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 08:34:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11756034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Christophe's mishaps with anonymous sex, told through his Tumblr posts and direct messages.





	take my time, take it easier

**Author's Note:**

> whoop here's a little something. the prompt was anonymous sex and i had a lot of fun writing 0.7k of social media shenanigans 
> 
> enjoy!

the sexshops here have a lot of gloryholes, i find so fun to suck dick in them. the anonymity gets me off hard too, like... i don't know who is in the other side. it could be someone i know.

i wanna write a short fantasy of sorts about this but it probably won't hold up to what it really is like. besides i have no talent as a porn writer, so.

posted on march 21st | 47 notes  
anonsexlover replied: "you should totally write something! your followers would enjoy it!"

* * *

 @anonsexlover hm i might, thank you though chit! your blogs very hot btw

posted on march 21st | 2 notes  
anonsexlover liked this post  
anonsexlover replied "thank you! your blog gets me off often, youre doing god's work"

* * *

 [gif]

After practice, you go to one of the gloryholes sprinked across the city. You hear someone open the door to the stall next to yours and you push your fingers through the hole, making a 'come here' motion. "You're clean?" you ask, voice a bit raspy. Your throat has been fucked a lot this week.

"Yeah," the man in the other stall replies, and you shudder. You hear him unbuckle his belt and sooner than later a veiny cock makes its way through the hole to you.

You smile as you start jerking him off, pressing your fingers against the shaft and kissing the head. By when it's fully hard you appreciate its length— around seven inches, you guess. You start licking at the head, your mouth covers it and you start bobbing up and down. The man in the other stall groans, and a thought passes your head.

It could be someone you know, for all you're aware of. You don't recognize his voice, but he could be one of your rivals or your friends. You could be sucking your best friend's cock. The thought makes you achingly hard as you push his cock farther into your mouth.

You suck his cock with ease, licking at the slit and at the underside of his shaft. You hear him moan and his hips slam against the wall a few times. He doesn't say anything when you start swirling your tongue around besides moans, and then his hot load goes into your throat.

You pull away and swallow gladly, tasting its saltiness. You can't help but picture one of your acquaintances leaving the stall when you hear the door close behind him.

posted on march 24th | 372 notes

* * *

 pm | march 26th, 5:24 pm  
anonsexlover: hey ange!

exhibsport: hey chit, whats up

anonsexlover: i wanted to ask where are you? like... where do you live and everything? does that sound creepy? sorry i just was wonderin if we were close geographically heh

exhibsport: im currently in milan!

anonsexlover: im there too!!! do you wanna go grab a couple drinks, maybe fuck?

exhibsport: that sounds amazing, i had some things to do a few days back so relaxing with one of my fave bloggers sounds cool ;)

anonsexlover: would you prefer to bottom?

exhibsport: i love to suck dick but i prefer to top in anal so

anonsexlover: amazing! im a vers bottom so its cool. we can meet up at the coffee shop near the mall, yeah?

exhibsport: sure! we'll take it from there. see you!

* * *

 i'm meeting up with one of my mutuals who happens to be where i am too! im so excited! i hope we have a great time together!  
posted on march 26th | 5 notes

* * *

 pm | march 26th, 6:20 pm  
exhibsport: im @ the coffee shop, just yell ange and you should find me

anonsexlover: alright!

* * *

 so i said i was meeting up with someone and it.... was a fellow competitor. i didnt expect that but the world really is small huh. @anonsexlover roleplaying not knowing each other was great though wasn't it, "chit"? ;);)

posted on march 27th | 2 notes  
anonsexlover replied "it was really fun haha though the charm went off a little, you were really good though!! really enjoyed it, "ange"!"

anonsexlover liked this post

* * *

 pm | march 27th, 10:07 pm

anonsexlover: i still am so shook over this entire situation this is ridiculous

exhibsport: when i heard you yell my internet name i was like _fuck wait thats phichits voice im fucked arent i_

anonsexlover: your dick was really good though so thats all that matters

exhibsport: i was thrilled to have sex with someone i didnt know, phichit

anonsexlover: oh shut up, chris, you know you love me

exhibsport: ♡♡♡


End file.
